familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1806
Year 1806 (MDCCCVI) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Monday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1806 January - March * January 8 - Cape Colony becomes a British colony. * January 10 - Dutch in Cape Town surrender to the British. * January 19 - The British occupy the Cape of Good Hope. * February 6 - Royal Navy victory off Santo Domingo - see:Action of 6 February 1806. * March 23 - After traveling through the Louisiana Purchase and reaching the Pacific Ocean, explorers Lewis and Clark and their "Corps of Discovery" begin their journey home. * March 29 - Construction authorized of the National Road, becoming the first United States federal highway. April - June * April 8 - Marriage of Stephanie de Beauharnais, adopted daughter of Napoleon Bonaparte, to Prince Karl Ludwig Friedrich of Baden. * May 30 - Andrew Jackson kills a man in a duel after the man had accused Jackson's wife of bigamy. * June 5 - Louis Bonaparte is appointed as king of Holland by his brother emperor Napoleon. July - September * July 4 - Battle of Maida between Britain and France in Calabria. * July 10 - Vellore Mutiny: the first instance of a mutiny by the Indian sepoys against the British East India Company. * July 15 - Pike expedition: Near St. Louis, United States Army Lieutenant Zebulon Pike leads an expedition from Fort Belle Fountaine to explore the west. * August 6 - Francis II, the last Holy Roman Emperor, abdicates, thus ending the Holy Roman Empire. * September - Prussia declares war on France, and is joined by Saxony and other minor German states. * September 23 - The Lewis and Clark Expedition reaches St. Louis, ending a successful exploration of the Louisiana Territory and the Pacific Northwest. October - December * October 14 - Battle of Jena-Auerstädt - Napoleon defeats the Prussian army of Prince Hohenlohe at Jena while Marshal Davout defeats the main Prussian army under the Duke of Brunswick, who is killed. * October 19 - Emperor Jacques I of Haiti (Jean-Jacques Dessalines) is assassinated at the Pont-Rouge Haiti. * October 24 - French forces enter Berlin. * November - Napoleon declares a Continental Blockade against the British. * November 15 - Pike expedition: During his second exploratory expedition, Lieutenant Zebulon Pike sees a distant mountain peak while near the Colorado foothills of the Rocky Mountains (it was later named Pikes Peak in his honor). * November 24 - The last major Prussian field force, under Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher, surrenders to the French near Lübeck. The Frederick William III has by this time fled to Russia. * November 30 - Napoleon captures Warsaw. * December 26 - 1806 Battles of Pultusk and Golymin. Battle of Pultusk: Russian forces under General Bennigsen narrowly escape from a direct confrontation with Napoleon, who goes into winter quarters; Battle of Golymin: Russian forces under General Golitsyn fight a successful rearguard action against French forces under Marshall Murat. * Noah Webster publishes his first American English dictionary. .]] * Thomas Bruce, removes the Elgin Marbles from the Parthenon in Athens. Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815) - Fourth Coalition. * Russo-Turkish War. Births * January 27 - Juan Crisóstomo Arriaga, Spanish composer (d. 1826) * February 22 - Józef Kremer, Polish messianic philosopher (d. 1875) * March 6 - Elizabeth Barrett Browning, English poet (d. 1861) * March 12 - Jane Pierce, First Lady of the United States (d. 1863) * March 21 - Benito Juárez, Mexican statesman and folk hero (d. 1872) * April 3 - Ivan Kireevsky, Russian literary critic and philosopher (d. 1856) * April 6 - Friedrich Wilhelm Ritschl, German scholar (d. 1876) * April 9 - Isambard Kingdom Brunel, British engineer (d. 1859) * May 20 - John Stuart Mill, British philosopher (d. 1873) * June 12 - John Augustus Roebling, German-born architect (d. 1869) * June 28 - Napoleon Coste, French guitarist and composer (d. 1883) * July 5 - James Dawson, Aboriginal Guardian (d. 1900) * October 3 - Oliver Cowdery, American religious leader (d. 1850) * December 11 - Otto Wilhelm Hermann von Abich, German geologist (d. 1886) : See also Born in 1806. Deaths *January 23 - William Pitt the Younger, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1759) *February 2 - Rétif de la Bretonne, French writer (b. 1734) *February 19 - Elizabeth Carter, English writer (b. 1717) *February 20 - Lachlan McIntosh, Scottish-born American military and political leader (b. 1725) *March 23 - George Pinto English composer (b. 1785) *April 9 - William V of Orange (b. 1748) *April 22 - Pierre-Charles Villeneuve, French admiral (stabbed) (b. 1763) *May 24 - John Campbell, British field marshal (b. 1723) *June 23 - Mathurin Jacques Brisson, French naturalist (b. 1723) *July 10 - George Stubbs, English painter (b. 1724) *July 11 - James Smith, American signer of the United States Declaration of Independence *August 10 - Michael Haydn, Austrian composer (b. 1737) *August 22 - Jean-Honoré Fragonard, French painter (b. 1742) *August 23 - Charles-Augustin de Coulomb, French physicist (b. 1736) *September 9 - William Paterson, Signer of the United States Constitution, Governor of New Jersey (b. 1745) *October 9 - Benjamin Banneker, American astronomer and surveyor (b. 1731) *October 10 - Louis Ferdinand of Prussia, German prince (b. 1772) *October 25 - Henry Knox, Secretary of State under George Washington *November 23 - Roger Newdigate, British politician (b. 1719) *December 22 - William Vernon, American merchant (b. 1719) *''date unknown'' - Mungo Park, Scottish explorer (b. 1771) : See also Died in 1806.